hinabnfandomcom-20200214-history
'Project Hanna'
What Is 'Project Hanna'? 'Project Hanna' is the codename of The Fabulous D's efforts to recompile the entirety of the Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name comic and release it as a torrent. This is not a for-profit project: the objective is to make the comic available to read again. This is solely due to the fact that the comic is unavailable due to a virus infection. 'Project Hanna' version 1.0 is currently on track for a July release. What Is Included? At this stage, the project is slated to include the entirety of the comic, transcriptions of the 'ask a character' threads on Tess's Deviantart, and the character profiles from the website. Possible additions include non-comic art from the website and Deviantart, and other freely available source material. While the primary focus of the project is to archive and distribute the comic, there is plenty of canon material which old and new fans may not have read. This is to be added to the project so that all the Hanna goodness is essentially in one place. How Has This Been Done? The Fabulous D has a lot of patience and can internet skillfully. Using a combination of archived early versions of the official webpage, the original Hanna blog, and Tess's Deviantart page, the vast majority of the comic has been located and saved. At this stage no missing pages have been identified, and the completion of the comic archive should proceed with no further problems. The 'ask a character' threads are being transcribed to .txt document format to keep file sizes down, although these may be converted to rich text format at a later stage. The threads are being culled to remove usernames, comments to and from the author, and any comments or questions which did not receive a response. This process is ongoing: all the relevant information has been archived and identified but has not yet been transcribed into the desired format. The character profiles have been archived, but will be reformatted for inclusion in the project. Is This Even Legal? Yes. Yes it is. All the material is freely available on the internet, and was made freely available by the copyright holder (Tess Stone). As long as no money changes hands and all credit is given to the author of the material, there should be no legal issues with distributing already available content in another online format. It would be illegal to distribute print copies, as the current rights to print distribution are held by 4th Dimension Entertainment (4DE). It has been suggested that the donation comics be included in 'Project Hanna'. This would raise legal issues, as 4DE currently offers a password protected online version of the Doc Worth/Lamont Toucey donation comic for sale on their webstore. You can get it here for a dollar, but expect to wait several months. It is the lack of prompt delivery that has raised questions as to whether or not 4DE should profit from a comic that could easily be added to the torrent. What is clear is that the company has a distribution agreement in place with Tess Stone, and therefore have the legal right to charge for access to the comic. The second donation comic, featuring Worth and Conrad Achenleck, has not been made available by 4DE. Distribution issues aside, the donation comics have never been made available for free by the copyright holder, and distributing even the Worth/Conrad comic would be dubiously legal at best, although it is not currently available for legal purchase. Who Is This Person Who Is Doing This Thing? The Fabulous D is just a guy who really, really likes Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name. When a friend of D's wanted to introduce someone new to the comic and found the website unavailable, they asked D if there was an alternative way to read the comic. The answer turned out to be, "yes, but..." With missing pages needing to be filled in and no one location that held all the comic files, the best solution was to create an archive and torrent. And because The Fabulous D is also crazy, he set about doing just that. This Is Awesome! Can I Help? ...Maybe. Most of the hard work has been done. Volunteers to copy/paste Q&A pages into .txt documents could be handy, but the main task is going to be seeding the torrent. That is going to require volunteers, who will need access to a torrenting program and can leave it running for as long as possible. The Fabulous D is contactable here.